


Heal

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a fiancé and the title of ‘Avenger’ can help; they can’t make you better, not on their own.</p><p>Shortly after the end of Children’s Crusade, maybe even that very night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might as well post this and be done with it, seeing how the second volume started. Expect another one with a similar feel

A soft breath caressed over smooth skin. Fingers trailed gently through dark locks, tips at times rubbing against the scalp soothingly, carefully, lovingly. It was late, and darkness filled the room.  
One looked up, eyes following the lights from the street as they danced across the ceiling. The other gazed unseeingly through half lidded eyes and pulled closer.  
  
It has been a while since they were like this, close, intimate, and one was loath to give up on it for the sake of sleep, instead wanting to cherish every instant where he could feel the other’s skin against his, and the warmth radiating at him.  
The other did not share his views as much, instead keeping awake due to the thoughts running through his mind, far too quick, and far too loud. A sigh finally escaped him, trailing over the other’s chest and earning him his fiancé’s attention.  
  
Fiancé; it was one of the louder echoes in his head that night.   
  
“Still can’t sleep?” The blond young man asked and let his fingers trail over his partner’s cheek, fleeting, warm touches that made brown eyes slide closed.  
  
“Too much on my mind.” The young witch replied and tilted his head so he could try and watch his lover’s face in the dark.  
He couldn’t quite see, but still could tell how relaxed the other was, how much warmth was in his expression, and also, in the dim light that was sufficient for it, he saw the few wrinkles of concern.  
He wanted to frown; he ended up simply looking away.  
  
“It’s  _all_  too much, Teddy.” He panted, and curled against his partner, clinging to him.  
The hand moved from his face down to his shoulder to gently trail over his arm.  
  
“Too much… too  _fast_.”  
  
Being proposed to, being named an Avenger by Captain America himself… it was dazzling, and wonderful, and terrifying, and he was still trying to find his footing in the midst of it.  
Trying - without much success. He spent so long sitting alone in the dark, he was all but blinded.  
  
“What am I supposed to do?”  
  
The other remained silent, eyes trained on the ceiling for a long moment. Finally he closed them, and let out a sigh before shaking his head.  
  
“It’s a  _start_.” He replied finally, and felt the body against him shift and pull away - up.  
He looked into those big brown eyes that looked at him almost helplessly, and then reached a hand to rest over a smooth, pale cheek.  
  
“And we can take it as slow as you like - until you’re better. Until you’ve  _healed_.”  
  
He stopped, letting his words sink in for a moment before he said or did anything more.   
Finally the mage moved, head tilting forward and eyes downcast.   
  
“It… might take a while.” He whispered, only to have the other cup his cheeks and tilt his head so their eyes met.  
  
“I’ve time, Billy. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
A smile rose to his lips when a hesitant hand rested over his forearm. Teddy pushed himself up and then pulled Billy close, this one person who was his reason for living.


End file.
